The purpose of the proposed research program is to obtain information regarding the chemistry and metabolism of glycoproteins and glycolipids and factors which influence or alter the metabolism of these substances in cancerous tissues in the colon. By executing these studies in experimental animals at various time intervals following injection of a chemical carcinogen, we will be able to investigate the sequence of events which occur coincident with carcinogenesis with respect to glycoprotein chemistry, immunochemistry and metabolism. Simultaneously, these parameters will be examined in cancerous and non-cancerous human colonic tissues. The information that will be gained from the proposed study will elucidate the role glycoproteins and glycolipids play in the oncogenic potential of cells and will contribute significantly to the understanding of carcinogenesis.